Traditional active devices used in power amplifiers are typically based on bipolar transistors, metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) field effect transistors, GaAs heterojunction bipolar transistors (HBT), and/or GaN transistors connected together to form a structure large enough to handle desired output power levels. Matching passive component circuits may be used to extract the AC power out for high frequency applications.
These conventional amplifiers may have significant coupling capacitance between the input and the output, such as due to the Miller effect. This capacitance may limit switching speed and bandwidth of these amplifiers. In addition, the power added efficiency of these amplifiers may be limited by transistor characteristics. Moreover, these amplifiers may be fabricated using complementary MOS (CMOS) processes with upwards of twelve layers, which adds to both cost and size of these amplifiers.
It is against this background that a need arose to develop the magnetic logic units configured as an amplifier and related methods described herein.